Midnight Page
by Rpattzlover92
Summary: Vera is a headstrong vampire who is part of the Vionani clan. Since being changed she has had trouble trusting anyone but herself but a fight with another clan breaks her in the worst way. Will she be able to overcome it and fall in love for once?


Author's Note: I have never written a fanfic before, well I've tried twice, but I have never gotten as far as I have with this one. And I have no clue if I'm any good. So you have heard my warning and now here it is!

It was a dreary foggy night as my footsteps made their way down the dark alley. I quickened my pace when I heard a noise behind me. Suddenly I stopped and whipped around to the source and crouched behind the dumpster. A lone figure slowly made their way down the alley, slowing down, and then completely stopping. The streetlamp lit her dirty blonde hair and the tips were like fire, bright red. The hair fell right under her chin and covered her eyes. She wore black gloves that ran up to her elbows with a cutoff black top, black boots that ran up to her calves. She took a step forward, cautiously. I jumped out and crashed into the figure. She fell to the ground and I pulled my knife out in a swift motion and raised it to her throat. I smiled down at her.

"Boo!" I whispered.

"Vera!" cried the girl.

"Gotcha" was my only reply.

"So you knew I was following you the entire time and you didn't say anything?!" she cried annoyed.

"I'm sorry you're not that sneaky." I said hiding my smile now. I had told her not to come. "Arianna," I began, "I warned you not to come, don't make me hurt you. You know I care for you Ari, but you should know well enough that I will if I have to."

"But," started Arianna.

I cut her off right away. "No." I said sternly all humor gone now.

"Vera, please just listen to me for one minute."

I considered this for a moment. "Fine! But only one minute! Starting NOW!"

"Okay," she began unsteadily, unsure about the fact that I agreed to listen to her explanation. "See the thing is, I can't just let you go to that meeting by yourself. I mean you're too important to this clan and you're too important to me." She finished weakly.

Arianna and I had always been close, even during the beginning. It must have been the fact that we were friends before the change. A connection like that held through. Then again most of the time when a human was changed into a vampire, their best friend wasn't changed too. I sighed; I knew it killed Arianna to see me doing missions for the coven. She still worried even though I was one of the strongest. That was why Caden picked me for these kinds of things and he did the same for her. We knew she was the best hacker we could have dreamed of, she made computer nerds look like kindergarteners on kiddy laptops. In return for our talents, Caden gave those selected few, free reign and let us have what we wanted unlike the others who had to "earn their place."

Caden.

Sigh.

He was still a bit miffed that I turned him down. To any other girl, and some guys, he was perfect. Shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, chiseled chin, strong jaw, and of course…the leader of the Vionani clan. But he just didn't do it for me. Though he was a bit insulted, it didn't stop him from talking to me. My mind drifted back to the mission at hand; Warning the Ravnos clan to stay on their side of their territory. I turned to look down at Arianna.

"Just this once Ari, only because they can probably see us now, but I'm warning you now, if you ever try this again, I will-" she cut me off.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Vera! I Promise I'll behave." she exclaimed excitedly.

"Shh calm down now, we must go now if we want this to all work."

I pulled my knife out and looked at the face looking back. My long naturally brown hair fell in wisps to my chest. My light brown eyes sparkled with black eyeliner and mascara done to the extreme. I knew I looked my best, I was trying. It wasn't like I needed to doll myself up to warn the Ravnos, but it was fun to have them dazed; they were usually easier to work with. I looked down at my outfit which was black lace up knee length boots, black leather pants, and a black laced up corset; definitely emphasizing my body. I put my knife back into my boot.

"Ari, come here. If you're coming with me, you must look more…sexy." I smiled seductively.

"What, I don't already?" she replied wittedly, a seductive smile playing on her lips too.

As I whipped my knife out again to cut the bottom of her top off, I replied saying "Well maybe enough for your dear Marcus, but for the Ravnos, no." I smiled wickedly.

"I'm sorry not all relationships consist of physical attraction." she quietly replied, a sheepish grin played on her face as she blushed. I knew it was cruel, but I couldn't help teasing her. Ari was the most innocent when it came to love, but yet she was doing better than me in that department. I finished off her ensemble by yanking down her top to flatter her cleavage…well what she had. I couldn't help but giggle aloud.

"What?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, nothing." was my only reply.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me. We made our way down the alley. We stopped at the end where I knelt down and opened a sewer grate. I was about to jump in when Arianna's face caught my attention. "What's wrong? Too scary?" I teased.

"No, it's not that, but are you sure this is where it's at? Shouldn't it be a bit nicer?" she asked a look of uncertainty on her face.

I snorted. "Pft. Of course! I've been here plenty of times." I replied.

"But," she began.

"Nonsense, let's go." I ordered.

She still looked unsure, but did what I said. I dropped down first, and I turned to catch her, but she was right behind me. I couldn't understand why she was nervous; this clan was miniscule to ours and much less powerful. We made our way to a drain on the right, and then took a left which opened up to a small room. I went to the western wall to push against it. It opened up to an uneven smaller room, where a ravnon sat leaning against the wall. He had bright orange hair and a goatee, nothing special. He wore cutup jeans with a green blazer and scruffy boots. I heard him mutter something that sounded like "about time". I snorted, as if he had more important things to do.

"Vera?" he asked in a bored voice. Okay. If he wanted to play that way then I could be an ass too.

"Who else were you expecting?" I snorted. "Let me guess, a messenger from the Lykons? You're damn fools to be negotiating with them. But that'd be so like ya'll, first crossing us then dealing with those filthy Lykons. Typical. Just take me to your leader." I threw at him.

Shock then awe flitted across his face. "Yes, Miss. Right away." he quickly replied.

That's more I like it I thought. It was quite hysterical hearing a grown man calling me Miss when my body was frozen at nineteen, but my true age 119.

He led the way through a wooden circular door that led into a small entrance room. After a series of quick raps, the other door opened into a grand foyer with marble floors, glass chandeliers, and two staircases that led to the next level.

Comprehension dawned on Arianna's face. She now understood the need for secrecy. We made our way upstairs and went left and stopped at the third door on the right.

I took a deep breath and put on a seductive smile. I turned to Arianna to do the same. We'll here goes nothing I thought.


End file.
